The present disclosure relates to stream computing, and more particularly to the use of an integrated development environment in streams computing.
Database systems are typically configured to separate the process of storing data from accessing, manipulating, or using data stored in a database. More specifically, database systems use a model in which data is first stored and indexed in a memory before subsequent querying and analysis. In general, database systems may not be well suited for performing real-time processing and analyzing streaming data. In particular, database systems may be unable to store, index, and analyze large amounts of streaming data efficiently or in real time.
An integrated development environment (IDE) may be a software application that provides facilities to computer programmers for software development. An IDE may be designed to facilitate programmer productivity. An IDE may consist of a source code editor, build automation tools, and a debugger. An IDE may also have intelligent code completion capabilities.
While database systems that are configured to analyze large amounts of streaming data efficiently in real time may provide a number of benefits, their introduction to the development world is relatively new. Thus, programmers and developers may be unfamiliar with a data streaming environment, which can make it difficult for developers to best design, troubleshoot, and optimize a system. Without an advanced understanding of arrangement and compartmentalization of streams operations in a streams operator graph, many of the benefits of streams applications may be lost.